Puppies!
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: InuPapa is back and a new toy to Naraku's collection turns Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and InuPapa into puppies.Pairing in story.Do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Puppies!

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a Inu/Kags/Sess/Inutaisho*Sugimi*story.

Romance,Rated-M for language and later on lemons. 8)

**"thoughts"**

"speak"

regular

**_"beast"_**

* * *

Kagome was just getting out of the well thinking of how they were going to find Naraku not completely focused on her surroundings.

"Give me your shards wench", said a youki that had come up behind her grabbing her by her hair which made her shriek a little.

"Let go before I purify you", said Kagome in a frantic voice hoping Inuyasha would come save her.

"Wench do you have a death wish", said the youkai.

"No but you do if you don't let her go", came Inuyasha's voice a few feet from them with Tetsusaiga in hand ready to strike his opponent.

"What if I don't", it said wanting to see what he would do, not realizing he made a big mistake.

"Keh, I'll just rip you to shreds ya bastard", said Inuyasha ready to use wind scar at any time.

"Inuyasha you better wait until I get out of his grasp or I'll say your most favorite of words", said Kagome in a sweet but dangerously low deadly voice.

"Keh I ain't gonna hit ya bitch just get out of my way", said Inuyasha.

They didn't know that the demon put Kagome down and was slowly moving backwards until he hit something, not knowing what it was he turned around he meet the cold stare of none other than Sesshomaru.

"Half breed you shouldn't let your opponent run away", said Sesshomaru in his cold baritone voice as he sliced the demon in front of him.

"Shit ya bastard he was mine", growled out Inuyasha getting ready to strike Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha SIT what if Sesshomaru wanted to speak to us", Kagome said.

"Keh, that bastard would shove that icicle further up his ass before he talked to us", Inuyasha said in his gruff voice while getting up after the spell wore off.

"The miko is right I want us to join packs to end Naraku's reign over the lands", said Sesshomaru still as frosty as ever.

"Hell no you bastard we're not joining packs just cause you say so", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru does have a point the more power in the group the better we are at defeating Naraku", said Kagome knowing she would win.

She then gave the secret weapon of cuteness the puppy eyes.

"Feh just stay out of my way or I'll beat the crap out of you", Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh thank you for seeing it my way", said Kagome doing some form of happy dance.

**"Hm just like Rin, wait what am thinking she is a filthy human"**,thought Sesshomaru.

**_"NO she smell nice no filth come from her...Sniff, Sniff... Hmm so yummy I wonder what she looks like underneath"_**, his beast said.

**"Shut up she is human".**

**_"SO what if she not human"._**

**"What do you mean"**, but he got nothing from his beast.

**"GRRRR tell me what you mean".**

While this was happening Kagome was a little freaked out cause it looked like Sesshomaru was giving her a dirty look, "Um Sesshomaru", said Kagome.

"THAT IS SESSHOMARU-SAMA TO YOU WENCH", screeched Jaken who just got there with Rin and AhUn.

"Hello Kagome-chan Rin is happy to see you, are you happy to see Rin", Rin asked.

"Yes Rin I'm happy to see you as well as AhUn", said Kagome trying to not pay attention to Sesshomaru's stare.

"Keh, lets go before any other demon comes and grabs you wench", yelled Inuyasha which was all it took to get Sesshomaru out of his thinking and start heading towards Kaede's hut.

"Hey, ya bastard I'm alpha not you", said Inuyasha running towards Sesshomaru.

"Can Kagome-chan show Rin were Shippo-kun is please", asked Rin.

"Of course sweetheart", said Kagome smiling down at her, "First we need to catch up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru".

"Okay, come on Kagome-chan", said Rin running off to catch up.

Once they got to the village they headed straight towards Kaede's hut.

"Mama", came a voice from inside the hut that was getting closer towards them until it hugged Kagome's voluminous chest.

"Hello Shippo", said Kagome, "How are you ".

"Good I was hoping you got me some candy from your time", said Shippo in his energetic voice hopefully getting his sweets.

"Sure do, why don't you go share with Rin while the adults talk", said Kagome.

"Okay, come on Rin I'll show you what pokey is", said Shippo running off with Rin to go share in a flower field up ahead.

"Jaken go watch Rin and the miko's kit", Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes m-milord", said Jaken who was quivering from Sesshomaru's intense stare and went to watch Rin and Shippo.

"Okay,so what's been happening while I was gone", said Kagome.

"Well there was this report from a village next to us that has some unusual attacks coming upon it", voiced Miroku who just walked in wearing a red handprint on his face.

**"Pervert"**, went through everyone's head except two inu's who were thinking of something else.

"Should we check it out there might be some jewel shards over where they said it was at", said Miroku.

This caused a chorus of 'yeahs' to be heard.

"Well come on, you guys aren't getting younger so lets get a move on",said Inuyasha.

"Okay", came from everyone except frosty.

They had left Rin and Shippo in care of the imp and Kaede and were soon walking to the destination.

That was till Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga act up and point towards Inuyasha.

**"It seems you want me to cut Inuyasha with you, Hn so be it".**

As he thought this he stopped which made everyone else stop.

"What the fuck are you doin' stopping ya bast-", yelled Inuyasha but was stopped short when Sesshomaru sliced him with Tenseiga causing the Black Pearl in his pupil to pop out and float towards the Shikon Jewel.

"What's going on", asked a clueless Kagome as the Pearl and Jewel combined to make one shining orb.

No one knew what was going on not even the all knowing Sesshomaru much to his dislike. The Jewel began to subside and a figure began to form turning into a handsome male about 6'10'' with silver hair that went down to his calves even with a top knot.

He was tan with jagged blue stripes on his high cheekbones and wrists and other parts of his body that was hidden from sight and his eyes were gold like honey.

He wore armor that could possibly weigh a ton and leather boots.

The man also wore a pure white silk kimono but was only stained with blue on his left collar and had a blue and red sash around his waist.

Once the transformation was done everyone stared in shock as the great Inu-No-Taisho standing right in front of them as he looked at everyone and until his eyes landed on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"My pups it has been a long time since we saw each other has it not", said Sugimi in his rich deep voice.

"What the hell are you talking about", Inuyasha said coming out of his shock.

"Half breed you would do to honor our father", said Sesshomaru who made 'our' come out like it was too distasteful to say.

"Why you no good fuckin bastard I'll kick your ass for that",said Inuyasha.

"SIT, Inuyasha your father is standing right there and you're bad mouthing your half-brother right now is not something we should be hearing", yelled Kagome as Inuyasha just muttered stuff from his ditch.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father chuckled at this, "Seems you get along fine".

Inuyasha just 'Fehed' and Kagome looked away not really wanting to answer and the only one to ask why he came back was Miroku.

"I was in an endless sleep when I passed but I was woken by one of the Kami".

"He had said that I was not supposed to die and suddenly a bright light comes and here I am now", said Sugimi.

"Would you like to join us in our group since you just came back to life", asked Kagome who was being her usual selfless being.

"WHAT hell no we are not bringing him alo-", and he was cut off again because her evil stare that made him shudder.

"Hn I will join your group little miko but first I would like to know your names you may call me Sugimi", said Sugimi.

"Well my name is Kagome and over there is Miroku and Sango."

"Hm a tyjia and monk an odd group you have but I will join nonetheless", Sugimi said looking into Kagome's ocean blue eyes.

**"Such beautiful eyes"**, thought Sugimi which caused the beast in him to awaken so he could see.

**_"She beautiful me want her as mate"_**, it said.

**"We just met her and your horny self can't even hold back after just seeing a female".**

**_"No she real mate"._**

**"Hn what is it that you mean"**, he asked but just like Sesshomaru he got nothing.

"Hey, ol' man whatcha waiting for we're already walking", shouted Inuyasha.

"Please be more civil and come to me instead of yelling", said Sugimi sternly.

"Keh what ever you won't catch up we'll just leave ya", ranted Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha SIT what have I told you over and over again", yelled Kagome though all she got was a groan.

"Um Kagome-chan I think you knocked him out", said Sango.

"Oops my bad", Kagome said while blushing since everyone's eyes were on her.

"How is it that you put my youngest pup to the ground", said Sugimi which caught Sesshomaru's curiosity as to why his half breed half brother crashed into the ground with just one word.

"Eh oh that well that necklace around him has a spell on him cause the first time I met him he tried to kill me", Kagome whispered looking at the ground and this did not go well in the heads of Sugimi and Sesshomaru as both their beasts were howling like crazy.

Suddenly Kagome's head shot up which gave her a stare from Sesshomaru and a questioning look from Sugimi.

"Shards heading this direction Inuyasha", said Kagome getting her bow in position, Inuyasha was up in seconds ready to strike whoever had the shard.

"Ha Ha Ha well what do we have here", came a female voice from in front of them.

"Show yourself before I just come after you myself bitch", said Inuyasha trying to leer the voice out.

"Hmph you're no fun", came from what looked like a twelve year old girl.

"Who are you", voiced Kagome ready to shoot if she did any funny business.

"Oh silly me my name is Chu and have you seen my otou?"

"Do you know your otou's name", said Kagome.

"Uh yeah his name is Naraku and I am supposed to find the Inutachi and give them this sack", Chu pointed to the sack right behind her.

"Do you know what's in the sack Chu", questioned Kagome.

"Yeah it's powder and I have to give it to the puppies in their group but can you show me where the puppies are I don't see any around here."

"Um can I see the powder", Kagome asked.

"Sure but be careful if you sneeze every last speck of this powder will go everywhere", Chu explained giving Kagome the sack.

Just as she opened it Inuyasha started to sniff it making a little of the powder to go up his nose and making him sneeze.

"The...sneeze...he...sniffle...ll is goin' on", Inuyasha tried to say but soon he sneezed and the powder wafted up to Sugimi and Sesshomaru's nose causing them to start sneezing.

A glow came from them and when it subsided there were three tiny puppies.

"So they were puppies looks like my job is done", Chu said while starting to walk off, but before she left she incinerated with six shards sticking out of the ash.

"Wow", was the only word the three remaining Tachi could say as Kagome went to get the shards.

"Kagome-sama look", Miroku said looking at three piles of clothes that were whimpering.

"Oh my Sango check Inuyasha's kimono while Miroku and I check Sesshomaru's and Sugimi's kimono.

"Right", Sango said looking in Inuyasha's kimono but gasped at what she found like Kagome and Miroku who found three puppies about two or three weeks old and looked just the same except Sesshomaru and Sugimi kept their markings and Inuyasha's ears were abit pointed instead of floppy like the two others.

"What do we do Kagome-chan", Sango asked worried that they could be attacked at any minute with puppies in their care.

"Why don't we go to Kaede then go on from there", Miroku suggested.

"Wait we also need milk for them they look like they were born at least two or three weeks", Sango stated.

"Um well it is said that you can produce milk if you have an infant with you one of the villagers I met said his dog couldn't produce pups so he found an orphan and gave it to his dog and she started producing milk three hours later", Miroku said waiting for an answer.

"Thats brilliant but which is going to give them milk", Kagome asked.

"I say Kagome does it we all know she is good with kids, pups or not", Sango said grinning from ear to ear as she cackled.

"NO, NO, AND NO WHAT WOULD MAMA SAY IF SHE KNEW WORSE OJII-SAN", Kagome said calming down she thought,** "Maybe I could do it would keep them alive till we find a cure".**

Kagome finally agreed after her thought war with giving milk.

They waited three hours and Kagome's breasts started to leak.

She then turned around and asked for two pups as she lifted her shirt and bra she was handed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seeing as they were the smallest of the three.

Kagome then helped latch them to her nipples and let them suckle away shuddering and blushing knowing they were actually full grown males. Little did she know they still had their full grown male minds.

*Sesshomaru's POV*

**"Hmm what is this delicious liquid"**, Sesshomaru thought as he cracked his eyes open while he greedily gulped from the lush BREAST.

**"What the hell"**, he looked up and saw the miko with her strange kimono top up and his mouth on her nipple.

**_"~Moan~, mates milk is so good I want more"_**, his beast thought as he made Sesshomaru suckle harder.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"**, Sesshomaru asked, but all he got was a purr which made him do the same showing his beasts happiness.

*Inuyasha's POV*

**"Where am I"**, he thought as his mind located to what happened,** "Shit what is going on, what is this taste in mouth no second that what's in my mouth".**

**_"Mate is giving us milk"_**,his beast said.

**"When did she have milk in her bag, she said it spoils in warm places if it's out for too long"**, he said to his beast.

**_"No mate is giving us milk from her breast"._**

**"WHAT"**

**_"Chill we puppy so we gets mates milk from her tit...Groan...keep on sucking I want more."_**

*Third Person*

Once they were done Kagome was handed Sugimi whose eyes were open from the start as she also helped him latch on and she looked away when he started to suckle blushing again.

*Sugimi's POV*

**"What is she doing"**, he thought looking at her DD breasts as she helped him latch on her nipple he was in shock but soon started to suck to get the liquid in his mouth and his beast purred at this.

**"I want to stay here forever"**, he thought as his beast agreed full heartily as he sucked harder getting a moan out of her from the force as he liked the nipple a couple of times as well.

*Third Person*

Once feeding was done they headed back to Kaede's hut.

As they came in Inuyasha started to whimper so Kagome took him from Sango as she was now holding Sugimi.

"Oh my what have ye here", Kaede said.

"Um Naraku's new toy turned Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sugimi into puppies", Kagome said.

"So the Lord of the West is back is he", Kaede said.

"Yeah but do you know a cure to turn them back", Kagome said hopeful that there was a cure.

"Iie child I have no clue why don't you take them to your home."

"You do have a point, yes I'll do that", Kagome said putting Inuyasha in her shirt and was handed Sesshomaru and Sugimi putting them in her shirt as well.

She then left with three pups snuggled in her shirt as she went to the well.

"Well here goes", she said jumping in and soon disappeared.

* * *

Okay redid it all so hope you review.

Ja ne


	2. Kagome's Home and Mama's Surprise

*Kagome's Home and Mama's Surprise*

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a Inu/Kags/Sess/Inutaisho*Sugimi*story.

Romance,Rated-M for language and later on lemons. 8)

"speak"

"**_thoughts"_**

"_**beast"**_

regular

"_Puppy talk"_

* * *

As Kagome got through the well Sesshomaru and Sugimi were paying some homage to her breasts and Inuyasha was sleeping between them

She thought they would never let go cause if her mom saw this she would freak.

She got to the door as the pups let go,at this she sighed in relief and opened the door and yelled to see if her family was home.

She heard foot steps coming from the kitchen and dishes being put down.

"Kagome dear I've missed you so much,"her mother said squeezing her until she heard whimpers coming from her daughters shirt.

"Sweetheart what's in your shirt,"she questioned eying the three lumps moving around her daughters shirt.

"Um mama you'll want to sit do-,"she stopped when she felt her shirt get wet and looked down to see her shirt was wet around her breast area.

"Kagome why did your shirt become wet I never saw this happen to you before_,"_Kagome's mom was now eying daughter suspiciously.

" _Mama i-its milk for the pups,"_Kagome said a little nervous about telling her mom.

"What pups,"Sota said coming down the stairs.

"None of your beeswax go back up stairs,"Kagome said ready to chase him out if he got to close.

"I see you are very protective of them,"her mother said thinking they were really Kagome's biological pups.

"Mama they aren't who you think they are it's Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and Sugimi their father ,they are not mine."

"Sweetheart I thought they were yours,"her mother said.

"NO,NO,NO they turned into puppies and I was picked to take care of them,"Kagome said frantically.

"Well may I see them_,"_her mama said suddenly excited to see them_._

"Sure,but be careful they are about two or three weeks old."

She gave her mom Inuyasha since he was the most familiar of the three and as he was held he started to inspect who was holding him and barked his greeting.

*Inuyasha POV*

As we were in Kagome's shirt I was first to get out of there and missed the warmth as she handed me to a familiar face I didn't recognize at first but suddenly it popped in my head that it was mama Hiragushi.

I barked my greeting seeming as I can't speak like I could before I was a puppy.

"_**I want to be in mates shirt again it soft and warm in there,"**_my beast whined.

"**Shut it Hiragushi-san is holding us so don't make a fuss,"**my beast became silent as I was passed back to Kagome and I looked to see that Sesshomaru was coming out seeming disgruntled about something.

**'Hm,maybe the icicle was shoved up a little bit further in his ass,"**I snickered at this in my mind going into my sweet bliss filled with large breasts and my lactic alcohol.

*Sesshomaru POV*

I was suddenly pulled out of her strange kimono and handed to a similar looking lady to the miko but aged to a woman in her thirties.

I was in her hands when I heard her talk about how cute I was making me scoff.

"**I am not cute,handsome,but not cute."**

I heard the miko say that I didn't like being called petty names and some where in the line 'mama'.

"**So it is her mother,hn,"**I thought.

"_**When can we get back to seeing mates breasts again,"**_my beast said being impatient.

I was suddenly pulled back into the miko's odd kimono when my beast said this.

As my beast was cheering at this father was taken out looking displeased.

*Sugimi POV*

I was a bit peeved leaving the confines of the miko's shirt even when she had squirted milk because of us whimpering. I was handed to a woman and looked at her and all I could do was think that I knew her.

"_**I remember her it's Kiyomi,"**_my beast said and I looked closer and saw it the tiny mate mark on her neck that had a star with a sakura blossom on it and then at her eyes they were the same electrifying blue but the fire in her eyes had simmered a little.

"**It is Kiyomi how did she get here,"**I wondered as I thought of it.

*Flashback*

I was walking through the terrain of my castle waiting for one of the lords to visit,one of my servants told me that he had come with his mate and were in my study.

I walked in and greeted them.

"Hello Lord Akio,Lady Kiyomi,"I said.

Lord Akio is a wise and handsome youki that has ruled his lands for over two thousand year and had mated one thousand years before his two thousandth birthday.

He had a slim but toned figure with charcoal markings smoothed out on his body and a black star in between his brows.

His hair was a shinny black with dark purple streaks in it,if you looked at him you would stop to see his shocking purple and silver eyes that glowed with mischief and glee.

If you made him mad ,you had another thing coming because he would kill you in a matter of seconds after toying with you of course.

Akio is the most powerful dark fox youki that live in the whole continent of Japan and the Lord of the Northern.

Akio had fox ears and not one but eight bushy black and purple fox tails.

He had on a kimono that was light gray with shimmering black stars on the collar of his kimono top just like any lord who has their house symbol on their collar.

Next to him was Lady Kiyomi she was more beautiful and wise then most women both demon and human or even immortal.

She had a toned body though as of now she was heavily pregnant with her first child.

Kiyomi's hair was black like the night sky looking down at you with spots of white in it like stars.

Her eyes are an electric blue that held a fire that would never blow out and glowed so bright at night you could see them for miles.

Kiyomi is a snow leopard youkai with pointed ears and three spotted tails swaying every which way.

Kiyomi's kimono is a black with gray obi. On the obi were black stars and with a big single white star and a single sakura blossom that represented her house and her mates.

What was most interesting were her marking they were a shimmery gold and silver and looked like they were not there but when the sun hit her markings just right you could see them sparkle and you would see a pink glow to it.

"Sugimi what have I told you you do not have to put Lady in my name its just Kiyomi,"she chastised me.

"Yes ma'am, so why are you here,"I questioned.

"A war is going on between me and the southern lord,and I need to ask for your help,"Akio asked with seriousness.

"I will be more than happy to old friend,"I said accepting.

"I am going to have my mate go into hiding with her older brother so he and she will be together when the cub or kit comes and she'll have someone to help her give birth while the war is going on,"he explained.

"I am going to be giving birth any day now so I have to be safe at my most weak,"she said seeing some concern for her well being in my eyes.

*End Flashback*

"**So this is were he put Kiyomi,"**I thought after this notion I wanted to test my theory.

"Lady Kiyomi its me Lord Sugimi".She looked down at me and gave me a glare.

"Sugimi I said do not put Lady in my name its just Kiyomi,"I said.

"Kiyomi your mate he is still alive I could feel him looking at us when I was resurrected",I said and this made her eyes glow with joy.

*Third POV*

"Mama why did you yell at Sugimi,"Kagome asked confused.

"Sweetheart please come down after you put on some clean clothes and please bath the pups and yourself,oh there is a little tub that you can us when you were a baby so they don't have to be held while bathing,"Kiyomi said handing over Sugimi and taking her daughter up stairs.

* * *

Done and review please.


	3. Bath Time and Mama Comes Out

*Kagome's Home and Mama's Surprise*

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a Inu/Kags/Sess/Inutaisho*Sugimi*story.

Romance,Rated-M for language and later on lemons. 8)

"speak"

"**_thoughts"_**

"_**beast"**_

regular

"_Puppy talk"_

* * *

"_**Wonder what mama wants to talk to me about,"**_Kagome thought as she got the bath ready and the floating baby bath tub that wouldn't sink.

She started then with the her shirt as she got undressed.

As she undressed the pup were in the floaty tub and the three pups were staring at her after she put the puppies in their tub.

~puppies communicate~

"Look she is undressing,"Sesshomaru said getting the others attention.

"Look her binding it's soaked in milk,"Inuyasha said waiting for it to come off.

"If I were just a bit older I might have a boner right now,"Sugimi said this making his pups stare at him.

"Hey when did you get an interest in my Kagome,"Inuyasha growled out and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as Sugimi growled back.

~End Broadcasting~

"Hey you guys cut it out you act like my cat about to get neutered,"Kagome said giggling as they stared at her like she had another head.

She grabbed Sesshomaru who yelped from not paying attention.

She grabbed her shampoo and started to soothingly rub it in Sesshomaru's fur.

As she did this he started to purr from the rubs and she got whimpers from the others who looked like they wanted what Sesshomaru was getting.

She then rinsed Sesshomaru off and grabbed Sugimi who was barking at Inuyasha who was scowling at his father.

She did the same to Sugimi and he purred in contentment.

"You like that don't you,"Kagome said finishing it by rinsing him off as she got a bark of approval.

"Sometimes I wonder about you guys,"Kagome said while grabbing Inuyasha last and did the same thing to him as the others but Inuyasha didn't purr instead he grabbed onto her nipple and suckled for awhile.

She rinsed him off just as he finished and put him in the tub starting on herself.

When Inuyasha was back in the mini tub his brother and father looked like they were going to pounce on him but all he did was smirk in a doggy way.

_~Puppy brawl~_

First in is Inuyasha against...Sesshomaru

Inuyasha pounced first and tried to grab onto his brothers ear but missed and was knocked into a rubber ducky that was in the mini tub.

Sesshomaru gave no time in pouncing and he landed roughly on his younger brother and started to chew on his front paw but was pushed off by his father who came into the fight and started to chew on his eldest son.

Inuyasha got up and landed on his father and bite his tail until something pushed him off and grabbed his father.

~Winner No One Awww~

"Both you stop I don't want to see you guys do that again_,"_Kagome said sternly at the two as Sesshomaru looked innocent as ever as he was picked up and checked for bite wounds.

As she did this the other two glared at the rival in turn for a bark of triumph.

Kagome sighed and got out drying off and dressed into some fresh clean night clothes and grabbed Inuyasha first,after drying all three of them quietly and put them in her night shirt that was tucked in so they wouldn't fall out.

"Ok,now to talk to Mama,"Kagome said going down stairs to the kitchen and sat for a second till her mother came out with some green tea.

"Now what I am going to say might shock you so please be calm,"Kiyomi said.

"Okay so tell me what you need to tell me,"Kagome said.

"Well first off your father is not dead and Sota is not your brother but your cousin."

"You see ojii-chan is my brother and we are both snow leopard youkai and your father he lives in the feudal era and he is Lord of the Northern Lands, he is an eight tailed dark fox youkai strongest of all fox youkai to ever live,"Kiyomi said.

"I am of the Eastern Lands House ,my brother would be lord right now if we ever came back and he also had a mate but she died after Sota was born. You are a fox and leopard youkai mix but we do not know how you possess miko powers."

As she finished the room went silent and the four on the other side of Kiyomi were stock still.

Kagome first to get out of her shock asked for some time in her room with the pups and her mother said yes.

*Up the stairs we go,Oh up the stairs we go,Hi Hoe Kikyo ate my Cheerios Wah that dirty hoe ate my cheerios*

Kagome looked at the puppies nestled in her blanket playing some sorta game as she sat next to the bed and she held back tears from the information.

Sugimi came up to the left side of her head and rubbed against it as Sesshomaru came to her right and licked her cheek.

Inuyasha pounced on her head and snuggled into her lush locks as they had felt her discomfort.

"You guys I so happy to know my dads not dead in all but this is so much to handle thanks for comforting me right now it's the only thing I need to handle my emotions,"Kagome said letting the tears fall and sobbed while grabbing the three gently and cuddled them to her chest.

* * *

That's it for now but more will come same as new stories so read some of those while you wait and I work on those to for others.

Oh,REVIEW PLEASE MY NEED FOR REVIEWS GROW STRONGER.

JaNe


	4. Underwear Stealers!

*Kagome's Home and Mama's Surprise*

I do not own Inuyasha.

This is a Inu/Kags/Sess/Inutaisho*Sugimi*story.

Romance,Rated-M for language and later on lemons. 8)

"speak"

"**_thoughts"_**

"_**beast"**_

regular

"_Puppy talk"_

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep awhile back and she was now resting in her bed as the two new occupants were looking around the new surroundings.

Since they had to face the new world they searched thanking that they still had their demon abilities so they could walk and they found some interesting stuff.

Sugimi found a box filled with tubes surrounding cotton(1),he thought they smelt funny so he started to chew them thinking they were not safe for Kagome.

As he did this Sesshomaru found some stuff under her bed.

He found a sharp pointy thingy(2) and a cat he stopped at that,he tensed and slowly turned around.

"_Hmmmm a little pup were's your mama,"_the cat taunted.

Cats how much he hated them,_"cat leave before my father sniffs you out and my half brother,"_Sesshomaru warned.

"_So weak you need backup ha what a wea~,"_the cat stopped hearing two growls and turned to see two pups ready to chew him up.

He ran out from the bed and out the room without a single look back.

"_Now that,that is done I saw a chest not to far away,"_Sugimi said heading out from underneath the bed.

They soon fallowed to the huge chest that had iron handles on it.

"_I think I remember what Kagome called it oh yeah it's a dresser,"_Inuyasha said padding towards the first handle.

He grabbed onto it and pulled with all his might until it slid open.

He looked in and the others did as well,Inuyasha's jaw dropped at what he saw but the other two looked confused.

"_Son what are these strange clothing she has in her dres-ser,"_Sugimi said looking from his youngest to the dresser noticing a light blush on his face which caught the attention of Sesshomaru too.

"_I-it's her under clothing the one that hides her s-sacred place,"_Inuyasha said embarrassed about telling his father and brother.

"_Hn we all shall take our favorite pair and hide it in our spots for later,"_Sesshomaru speaking up as he looked for his pair.

The others looked shocked but snapped out of it quickly and also started looking.

Sesshomaru found his and showed it to his father and brother to see what they thought and hoping if they wanted it to that they would battle for it.

He picked out a red and white stripped pair with a little silver bow at the top it of it and a blue flower on the left cheek.

The others approved and showed no sign of wanting the pair much to Sesshomaru's disappointment but he hid it.

As he went to his corner to hide his special pair Inuyasha found his and showed off a cute white pair of underwear with black paw prints and bones with lace at the top.

Sugimi and Sesshomaru both approved as well.

Sugimi found his not to soon after as Inuyasha hide his and Sesshomaru came back to see what his father found.

When he got there he stopped short and his eyes widened as his jaw went slack.

What he saw was the most sexiest pair he had seen.

"_Father where did you find this,"_Sesshomaru said coming out of his shock.

"_I found it at the bottom there is two others if you want one,"_Sugimi said taking a black lace thong and went to hide it.

Sesshomaru went as quickly as he could and found a see through white thong that had a single rose at the top.

He put it in his spot and took the other pair back to the dresser.

Inuyasha also took back his a replaced it with a red lace thong.

After he did this Sugimi closed the dresser and they each went to their corner and started to sniff their pick and found Kagome's scent was still there.

They were all happy at what they got but Kagome was starting to wake which meant they would have to leave their favorite underwear for later on.

* * *

(1)Tampons

(2)Scissors-pock pock hehehe

Sorry its so short I've been sick so my stories won't be out for awhile.

I will find time to do more stories if I am feeling up to it so please review and sorry for getting sick at such short notice.


End file.
